Christmas, First Words and Dogs in Santa Costumes
by avishez
Summary: Just a quick little oneshot about Christmas at the Potters' and Harry's first word; hope you enjoy xx


hey there! this is a oneshot mainly regarding Harry's first word, and it's also my first story so it'll mean a lot if you leave a review, thanks lovelies xxx

 **Disclaimer:** _All characters belong to J.K. Rowling_

* * *

 _Every Christmas in the Potter household meant generous helpings of Lily's delicious, albeit sometimes burnt, shepherds pie, plenty of Gryffindor-themed baubles, and of course, Sirius Black charging down the front door with an enormous christmas tree strapped to his back, all the while wearing padded little red christmas socks on his four paws and a matching jingly hat that drooped over his eyes and floppy black ears. A dishevelled but grinning Remus Lupin would then appear close behind him, and finally Peter Pettigrew with the top of his head coming just below Remus's nose and a box of chocolates tucked under his arm - chocolates usually about a year old, but the Potters appreciate it all the same.  
__

"Where's Wormy this time?" Lily glanced up from the kitchen counter. "He's not ill, is he?"

"Hardly," replied Remus. "He's gone off to babysit some Blast-Ended Skrewts for his cousin living in America. Poor fella."

"Probably gonna try and get himself a girl while he's at it," Sirius added, lounging back on the sofa and wiggling his eyebrows at James, who snickered, "Mmm yeah, having stings all over your body can appear very macho to some. It did to you, didn't it, Flower? Back in Fifth Year in COMC class?"

James got his reply when he was hit across the face with a grubby kitchen towel, flung across the room with precision, while Harry gurgled happily in his high chair. But Lily hid a smile at the memory while she got back to her pie. _He'd looked unbelievably foolish that day, but adorable all the same._

By around two-thirty in the afternoon, they'd all been stuffed with at least three big platefuls of shepherds pie, and Remus Lupin, along with the shaggy-black-dog form of Sirius, was sitting or moreso sprawled across the floor of the Potters' living room. "Sirius, you do know he's not going to learn to say 'Padfoot' with you in that form. The closest he'll get is 'woof'. The dog emitted a low but happy whine that sounded somewhat like "But he loves me, Remus. Look at the fella." A 10-month-old Harry Potter was gurgling atop the edge of the couch and was very enthusiastically, if not too enthusiastically, patting the smug-looking dog on the head. After almost 6 years of Sirius trying to communicate as a dog, Remus was quite sure that he could write a dictionary _and a thesaurus_ translating canine expressions. Initially, he and Sirius had decided to teach Harry how to say 'Dad' as a surprise for James, but on actually seeing Harry, Sirius had insisted on teaching him how to say 'Padfoot' instead.

"C'mon Harry, _Dad_ -dy. Say _Dad_ -dy."

The dog gave a little growl, followed by a wide-eyed look that got Remus every time, especially with him wearing a doggy santa suit. "Oh all right then. Say Padfoot. Pad-foot."

James Potter was outside in the back garden getting told off by Lily for letting Harry fly on the toy broomstick he and Sirius had prepared as a christmas present.

"HE COULD HAVE HURT HIMSELF, JAMES!" Lily's screeching could be heard from a couple of blocks away. "HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO WALK YET!"

"Which is why it was perfectly fine for him to sit on the broomstick."

James' mumbles were distinctly cut short by what was predictably Lily's infamous glare. It was shortly followed by a very sheepish apology from James.

Remus shook his head, having overheard the whole conversation. By now, Sirius had decided he was better off transfigured back as a human and to, as always, voice his opinion in the matter (while the undersized hat now looked extremely silly on him, not to mention the socks). "For Merlin's sake, it was a _TOY_ broomstick; not even a bloody real one. Classic Lily-James fight over petty things."

"With _you_ putting a foot into it. I mean, _you_ were the one who put the mere idea of letting Harry on the broom into James' head. Don't pretend you had no part in th-"

"Yeah, yeah, moony, whatever you say."

" _Moo_ -ny… _mooooooo_ -ny."

Both heads swung around to stare at Harry. He clapped his tiny hands together and giggled. " _Moo_ -ny," he cooed again.

Sirius let out a howl which shook the house. He crouched down so that his head was level with Harry's. "Nooooo. No no no no no; PADFOOT. Pad. Foot. Harry, come on, say one wittle word for your godfather."

Harry simply looked at him like he was crazy, reaching up out patting him on the cheek. He glanced back at Remus and showed his four baby teeth in a large smile, bouncing happily on the edge of the sofa and repeating his first word over and over again. Remus hadn't said anything, but unmistakable joy was creeping across his face. A sort of joy he hadn't felt since the first time he discovered that the Marauders had become Animagus to keep him company. He picked Harry up, who giggled and prodded his nose affectionately.

Sirius turned to face the other. "I hate you Remus," he said simply. With that, the figure shrank down into that of a shaggy black dog and headed outside into the sunny back garden to snap at some unlucky pigeons.

James loitered into the room, his glasses askew and slightly glum.

"We got busted. Me and Padfoot."

Remus leaned casually against the door with his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised in amusement. "Yeah, I heard."

"Oh, don't give me that smug look Remus."

"You knew it was going to happen. I _told_ you it was going to happen."

Remus was feeling a smirk creeping up the corners of his mouth, with James looking more exasperated by the second. "Come on, stand up for me for once, eh mate? Where's Snuffles anyway?"

"Pigeons," he said, jerking a thumb towards the back door. "He was pissed off at me but give him a few minutes and he'll come bounding up wagging that tail of his and begging to be patted on the head."

James gave a snort. "Yeah, that's pretty accurate. Why was he mad at you?"

Remus gave a slight roll of his eyes. "Becau…"

But he broke off at the sound of a giggle and the word "Dada" in a small hushed tone. Harry pointed at James, looking questioningly at Remus. " _Dada?_ " he said again.

Disbelief played across their faces.

"Yes, Harry! That's Dad!"

Harry clapped his hands, almost like he was applauding himself, and looked back at Remus. " _Moo_ -ny"

James took several seconds to get out of his stupor. "Wha..what? Did he just say…?"

"That was what I was trying to tell you, mate! About Snuffles being pissed off?"

But James wasn't listening. He'd gone down on his knees with his eyes twinkling and his hands fondling the faint wisps of hair on Harry's head. Swivelling his head back to face Remus, he said almost breathlessly, "Thanks for the best Christmas present ever, Remus, and to Paddy out there as well".

And with that, James picked up the little boy and headed outside, presumably to rub it in Lily's face that Harry was definitely _Daddy's little boy_.


End file.
